


Careless Whisper

by redafet



Series: Prideshipping Playlist [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redafet/pseuds/redafet
Summary: Every person and the one they love has their own dance where emotions are the music that drives them to every step they'll make. And for our Ice and Fire couple it was lovemaking, what they lack in words, they make up with touch.
this story is inspired by Seethers version of Careless Whisper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Seethers version of Careless Whisper, I suggest listening to it first. ^^ This one is very hard to write, but the thought wont leave me so I hope you guys will like this one. ^__^

Seto smiled as he saw Atem emerge in the doorway, he admired the figure scrambling to dust off the snow off his shoes, he liked the winter, liked the way everything is covered in white, and he love Atem in winter, loved it when he shivers lightly at the cold, and when he tries to get close to him for body heat, and it always amuse him on how Atem stay elegant in doing the most simplest task, slowly he walked towards him hold him gently on his shoulder  and  place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Well, good evening to you too Seto” it was Atem’s turn to smile at his closet romantic boyfriend, although most of the time if not all the time that Seto was a complete jerk, who has a hobby on scaring people for their lives, and who never liked public display of affection aside from the reason that letting the public know their relationship will be bad for both their reputation...

 He was actually sweet, it is when it is just them that he smiles genuinely, the time where Seto will gently hold and guide him by the waist or shoulder a grip of gentle possession, those sweet little kisses, not meant to go as far as having sex, just the assurances of knowing and feeling that he is loved, the longing look in his eyes, that glitter of adoration, darkened with love, and passion and of course lust, he loved it, engrossed by it, enchanted by it, he can go on for all the lovely words that describes the private romance Seto shows.

Who would have thought that the public rivals everyone sees had actually deeply fell in love with each other.

And they even never thought that they will fell terribly in love with each other.

_I feel so unsure_   
_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_   
_As the music dies, something in your eyes_   
_Calls to mind the silver screen_   
_And all its sad good-byes_

Seto Kaiba, CEO, Duel Monster Champion, the unbeatable, indestructible, the Master of his own game, and the most important person in Domino City.

That was before, until he crossed road with Yugi Mutou the annoying Yugi Mutou, but it is not the innocent shrimp that he despise, but the spirit living within him, he refuse to believe to the Ancient Egyptian nonsense, identifying all the explanation of his past with the ancient pharaoh who sealed himself to the Millennium Puzzle to save the world, as a Hokus Pokus, and he never even care calling him by the name that his dweeb friends call him. Yami huh? Fits him, he was the first  to defy him, counter all his attack blow for blow, instead of flinching at my glare he returned it with his own set of crimson glares, and he is the first to defeat him, repetitively.

And so he became obsessed with him, at first it was all rage and vengeance to challenge him so that he will defeat him and shove it to his face, crush him and enjoy the sweet victory, but Yami never made it easy, not even let him win, but Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants, and he will not stop specially when he knew that the spirit acquired his own body and now living in his real name, Atem,

_I'm never gonna dance again_   
_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_   
_Though it's easy to pretend_   
_I know youre not a fool_

Eventually the obsession turned to passion each duel they play as opponents or as a team, although he hate to admit it, but the little crimson eyed teen earned his respect, he prove to be there when he and his brother needed him, push him to his limits, never let him slack off. And that passion burned more as he personally saw the blazing crimson iris of his rival in his own body, for once he was grateful meeting the dweeb patrol, the excitement flowed thru his veins, boiled in his blood, his eyes focused on the smiling figure around his ”friends” as if to confirm that he was real. And he turned to look at him, and he was mesmerized on how real those eyes glitter how supple those lips as it curved to a smile.

He smiled..

He smiled to him.

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_   
_And waste the chance that I've been given_   
_So I'm never gonna dance again_   
_The way I danced with you_

“Atem..” he spoke as they made their way upstairs to Seto’s room, his hands slipped from Atems waist to hold the smaller hand feeling its warmth.

“Yes?” Atem looked at him and intertwined their fingers giving a light squeeze, he was a little worried of the silence and low husky tone of Setos’, “Are you okay?”

“Yes I just-“ they stopped in front of his room, and he hold Atems other hand and turn him so that they will face each other. “I just want to tell you that I-” he paused and took a deep breath looked into his lovers eyes before continuing,

“That I am so happy that you chose to return to this world, I could have stayed the biggest jerk that I am, not that I am not a jerk anymore, just a little less but what I am saying is, I am so happy that you are here, that we stopped trying to kill each other. That I am so grateful that we had this chance to be together.- Fuck I sound like a girl.” He snorted, and smiled when he heard a chuckle.

“Seto you really can’t stop spoiling a good moment can you?” and he chuckled again.

“No, Maybe I can’t. I guess what I really wanted to say is that,

I love you.”

_Time can never mend_   
_The careless whispers of a good friend_   
_To the heart and mind_   
_Ignorance is kind_   
_There's no comfort in the truth_   
_Pain is all you'll find_

“You are the only duellist that I acknowledge”.

It rang to his mind, stayed within it, and he even feel that those words made a home and decided to multiply in his mind, then expanded to his heart. It made him feel warm, no matter how many uplifting friendship and trust speeches Yugi and his friends said, it was different when your archrival complimented, no, acknowledged you, it gave him a sense of pride, Seto freakin’ Kaiba acknowledging someone aside himself? Oh dear it was priceless. No matter how many duels they go through as a team or opponent, he enjoyed every second of it, Kaiba is an endless pit of challenge there are times that he himself cannot believe that he always won, maybe because he believed more in the heart of the cards, in his heart, for the both of them duel equally with passion and undeniable skill, however,  Seto dances more with sacrifice and destruction. And he made an oath to break his wall, or just put a hole in it where he can fit in, and make him understand that he will not let him suffer alone he will be his dance partner, since he refuse to name them as friends, guide him whenever needed be, and surrender when it is Seto’s turn to lead.

_I'm never gonna dance again_   
_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_   
_Though it's easy to pretend_   
_I know youre not a fool_

Just like Seto is leading him now, a slow dance without a known genre, a dance driven by bottled up emotion, slipping out as the cork has been lifted, their relationship has always been fuelled by fire, at first a fire of hatred, vengeance, the goal to outsmart, defeat and crush the pride of the other, even it goes as far as trying to kill each other, but as time goes on, battle per battle, the times they stood as a team or rival, it turned to a fiery passion, to push each other to their best limits, and intensified when he got his own body, the first time that their eyes met, he instantly knew that everything will change, and he knew Kaiba realized it too.

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_   
_And waste the chance that I've been given_   
_So I'm never gonna dance again_   
_The way I danced with you_

“I guess what I really wanted to say is that,

I love you.”

His heart burst with happiness as he heard Seto’s confession, which transpired to the kiss they are sharing now. It was one of the rare moments that he is openly saying what is his heart’s desire, everyone knew that Atem was more expressive,  Seto on the other hand is taking it slow, Atem understand, it was hard enough for his lover to put trust to someone aside Mokuba, what more of his heart? And he is willing to wait until his lover is ready, and he will give him every support that Seto will need. His left arm hugged Seto by the neck, his free hands cupped his lovers’ cheeks, deepening the kiss, and he pulled him closer when he heard a soft moan escaped his lips.

Seto shivered as he felt Atem’s tongue explore the cavern of his mouth, their tongues trying to dominate the other, he snaked his one arm around Atem’s waist as the other arched his back when he was pinned in the door, he stroked his waist down to his hips making sure that the trail of his hand leaves a lingering feel, he smirked inwardly when Atem gasped and moaned in their kiss when Seto’s hand slipped inside his shirt and touched the heated flesh, and when, just when the door opened, both braced the feeling of another world where there was just them, their love, and promises that only they will understand.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_   
_I wish that we could lose this crowd_   
_Maybe it's better this way_   
_We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say_

It was not their first time in love making, but unlike the other times, tonight is more intense, a taste of what they feel when they duel each other, their fingers moving around their body, exploring, familiarizing, trusting, just how they trust their cards to be drawn on the right moment, and their body submitting to desire, and pleasure. Seto marvelled Atems body beneath him his tanned chest seems to shine when the moons light passed thru the window and reflected to the creamy skin, and he smiled when he saw a light blush on his smooth cheeks embarrassed at being stared at, he held Atems chin forcing him to look at him, no one can disagree that Atem has the most beautiful eyes he ever saw, an exotic crimson pools darkened with lust and passion, he brush back the blonde bangs off of his cheeks and kissed him at the forehead, to his eyes, to his nose, and brushed their lips before crushing it to another intense kiss, he devoured the feeling of his rivals lips in his, sucking his tongue wanting to taste him in all sense, and Atems submission drives him crazy, and when they parted, he immediately moved on to his neck kissing and licking, concentrating on the sensitive spots, Seto groaned when Atem gripped his hair, he reluctantly let his neck go, and held Atems hand above his head, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and went back to where he stopped.

_We could have been so good together_  


Seto is not exaggerating, when he said that he was happy that Atem returned. Back then all he wanted was to beat the shit out of his rival, but on that ceremonial duel, as denial as he could ever be, he was really rooting for Atem to win, and it broke his heart when he didn’t, and it shattered when he saw him walking towards the afterlife, a place where he cannot follow him.

_We could have lived this dance forever_

Atem was pleased that finally he can go on to the afterlife and rest he did his best on his duel and he was so proud of his Aibou, he wanted to see him grow, to be his older brother, yet he has his doubts if he really wanted to move on, to die like he should be, but he was afraid that if he stayed, he would not fit in, except that he yearn to feel alive, wants to duel more, duel with Seto,

_  
But no one's gonna dance with me_

**But, I chose to walk towards the door to the afterlife.**

-And he walked towards the place I’ll never see him again.

**If he could only say it.**

 

-I just want you to

_Please stay_

**Please stay.**

-Just stay.

_And I'm never gonna dance again_   
_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_   
_Though it's easy to pretend_   
_I know youre not a fool_

Seto moved in fervour to his emotion, his body slamming Atem in passion and possessiveness, like if he even looses the momentum his lover will disappear, so he moved harder kissed deeper, savouring every moan that escaped his lips, Atems hold on him distracts him, it drives him crazy, his roaming hands makes his vision bleary with pleasure, his moves increased its pace as he feel that he was nearing his limits, but his will’s goal is to let his lover finish first, and he thrust more deeper and harder, Atems moan now more ragged, and louder he gripped and massaged Atems member and he smirked when he felt the tension building up, it excites him, wants to take more of it, and thus he thrust more, engrossed with his lovers moan, and drowned in the crimson eyes that are flowed with overwhelming desire.

 Atem answered by touching and clinging to Seto as if he was his only life source, massaging his shoulder, his back, his head, everywhere his hand could reach, and he give in to the intensity of Setos touch, it was harsh but it was satisfying, he felt so complete, he grasp on his lovers brown hair and moaned in his ear as Seto hit a sensitive spot, and he moaned more and arched his back when he concentrated on it, the feelings that poured between them brought him to ecstasy, he felt so human, so grateful of his own body, so thankful that he could hold Seto in his arm, he is the one who is underneath, but his touch drives the man on top of him crazy, yes he is submitting but he still feel in control, for every move he make he want Seto to respond harder, and it did not disappointed him. But when his heated hard member was engulfed in his lovers strong hands, it made him wild, he lost the control he have as Seto thrust deeper and harder, he felt the tension rising up, he closed his eyes and moaned louder until he cannot take it anymore and he hugged Seto as he reached his climax.

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given_

Seto hugged Atem as his lover went lax in his arms; he kissed him in the back of his ear as he made few more thrust before releasing his essence inside him. He felt content, gently he laid Atem at the bed, staring again in his eyes, he kissed the tear that was about to fall of his eyes and nuzzled their noses together, feeling the warm breath of his lover in his.

“Did I hurt you?” he was afraid that his drive pained him, cause harming him was the last thing he have in mind, however he lost control, so he might have caused him pain. Atems response made him release a breath that he did not realize he’s been holding.

“You didn’t love”,

“But you are crying”

“Im not,--“ he kissed  his cheeks and smiled when Atem pouted,

“Tem, you’re pouting” he laughed when he received a glare from his lover, he enjoyed teasing him.

“you are such a party pooper” Atem groaned.

“cant disagree with that” and they kissed again, and when they parted Atem laid his head on Setos chest and purred when his hands  stroked his mass of hair, and he hugged him closer, his lovers other arms hugged him.

_  
So I'm never gonna dance again_

“Seto?”

“Hm?”

_  
The way I danced with you_

“I love you”

“I’ll love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did it go? I don't want to base everything to the technical things of love making, I suppose some of you already know how it works, so I want to play on the emotions, this is the first time that I wrote something with intimacy in it, so if you have suggestions or things that you think I needed to improve more, Id love it,
> 
> as always Comments and kudos are appreciated. ^^


End file.
